1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drive apparatus for disk-type recording media. In particular, the present invention is an optical disk drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The demand for mass data storage continues to increase with expanding data processing operations and personnel computer use. Optical data storage systems are becoming an increasingly popular means for meeting this need. With systems of this type, extremely large quantities of data can be stored and quickly accessed at relatively low cost.
Optical data storage systems include an optical record carrier or disk for storing information in digital form. For purposes of convenience and protection, the disk is typically positioned within an enclosure to form a cassette. The cassette is loaded into an optical disk drive which is interfaced to the personal computer or other data processing system and includes the mechanical and electrical subsystems required to write data to and read data from the optical disk. The operation of electrical subsystems of the disk drive are typically within the exclusive control of the data processing system to which the disk drive is interfaced.
There is a continuing need for improved optical disk drives. Standard optical disk cartridges utilize a 51/4" disk. In order to receive a cartridge of this size, yet still be small enough to be conveniently used in conjunction with a personal computer, mechanical and electrical subsystems of the disk drive must be located above or below the disk rather than on its side. The mechanical subsystems must be compact, reliable and have relatively few parts, while at the same time perform many different functions. Operational status of the disk drive should be clearly visible to an operator. It would also be advantageous if an operator could directly control the disk drive rather than the computer. Any such control operations would have to be implemented in a fail-safe manner to prevent the loss of data or damage to the disk.